Yours To Hold
by balletchick98
Summary: This song is based on Yours To Hold by Skillet. I kid you not- the first chapter was my dream and I woke up freaking out! Jenna is out to get Rachel. Will someone stop her before it's too late and Rachel gets hurt?
1. I Could Be The One To Hold You

**Okay, a few changes. Number 1. the glee club from Mckinley High is Degrassi's glee club now. 2. K.C, Clare, Ali, and Jenna are all in glee club. 3. Jenna has hated Rachel since she stole her spotlight in glee club. K.C. hates Rachel, too, because he likes her, but Finn does too. This story is kind of twisted and sad, and it was actually a dream I had a couple days ago- except I was Rachel (weird!) Enjoy! P.S. I don't own glee or degrassi. I only wish because I love them both!**

K.C. has loved Rachel since he first saw her sing. Two problems- 1. he's dating Jenna, a bossy cheerleader who hates Rachel. 2. Finn is standing in his way. If he broke up with Jenna, he could go for her, right? Wrong. Finn and Rachel obviously have chemistry. When they sang, it made him want to light himself on fire. He was madly in love with Rachel, and she didn't know. He was going to try his best.

"K.C." Jenna yelled from behind him. He hated when she showed up out of nowhere. He lost all his thoughts when he heard her peppy voice. But this time, her voice sounded evil and demonic. He knew that she had a plan. He turned around.

"I can't stand Berry!" She screamed. Uh-oh... "Luckily I have a plan that will wipe her out. Since you obviously hate her, we are going to get the guys in glee club to bring her to the park after school. You're going to shoot her, she'll be gone, and then we will be the leads in glee club!" She announced. He couldn't kill her! He was in love with the girl, but he still loved Jenna. He was torn between two girls that hated each other. He didn't get why he should question his girlfriend, so he decided to go for it. He ran off to the choir room and grabbed all the guys.

"I need your help", he said. everyone else looked confused. "Jenna is making a plot to kill you all. If you bring that Berry chick she might be able to stop her. Take her with you to the park after glee club." He didn't get the point in lying, but he figured it was the only way he could surprise Rachel. The guys went inside and told Rachel the plan. She was upset that Jenna would attempt something like that, but she figured she'd give it a go.

Glee club ended soon, and everyone made their way to the park. The group seperated to find K.C. and Jenna. Rachel was by herself, which Finn didn't think was a really good idea. She insisted, and Finn knew not to argue with her. She eventually found the two with guns.

"K.C., Jenna. You don't have to do this. I know you haven't felt welcome in glee but it's no reason to kill somebody. You guess will end up in jail for the rest of your lives. I know both of you wouldn't want to throw your life away like that." Rachel explained. She thought it made sense. K.C. held the gun up pointed towards her, and she was frightened. "K.C.!" she yelled. He couldn't do it.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he dropped the gun. "I can't do this," he said. "It's not fair to do it." Jenna didn't exactly agree.

"Then I guess I will have to do it," she said, holding the gun shaking. She pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Rachel's side. She fell to the ground, K.C. catching her. Suddenly Jenna took off, and Finn and Puck came running. Puck grabbed Jenna and took her to the police station. Finn rushed to Rachel's side and picked her up, craddleing her. He and K.C. ran to Finn's truck. They took off for the hospital. Finn had to keep Rachel conscious, but he didn't know how. She kept dazing off. He only knew one way to keep her conscious. He kissed Rachel's lips with such passion that it made K.C. nervous. They took her into the hospital. Finn set her down on the stretcher that was waiting, watching the love of his life being rolled down the hallway.

The rest of the glee club arrived, all except for Jenna. Puck told them that Jenna got arrested and that the police were looking for K.C. He didn't tell the police where he was, since he didn't shoot Rachel. Clare, Ali, and Quinn were all waiting by the door. They were Rachel's best friends. It was also part of the reason Jenna didn't like Rachel- she took Jenna's best friends after they decided to join glee club together. A doctor came out and told the group of kids good news. " The bullet was easily removed. Rachel is able to see two people at a time, but soon she will have to get checked up on." The doctor announced. K.C. and Finn both agreed that Finn should see her first.

He looked into the door way. "Hey, Rach." he choked out. It was hard to see her laying in the hospital. He had barely been able to take in what had just happened. He walked into the room and sat by Rachel's bed. He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. Her eyes made him melt. "I know that I should have been with you when Jenna shot you. I'm sorry! I-I just was being a wimp. But when i saw you in K.C.'s arms on the ground, I was upset. I really loved you and I failed you, again." He said. He just felt like it was right to blame himself.

"It's okay," Rachel said. "I had the intentions that they were after you. I didn't want you to get killed. I couldn't live without you. But I know I have to choose between K.C. and you. I could tell that when you kissed me he was jealous. I'm sure when he comes to visit me that he will try and explain everything. The only thing is, I don't love him. I love you. I have to set things right with him first though. Please understand," she said, with a smile. He nodded. He would wait forever for her. Even if he had to die for her, he would.

He kissed her forehead, got up, and left. He turned around at the door, muttering "I love you." She heard and told him she loved him too. She finally felt her dreams coming true. She also felt the pain in having to tell K.C. the truth. It was going to be tough for her. She has never had to tell someone something like she will have to tell K.C.

**I know it's the first chapter, but I had to get the point acrossed. Next chapter is coming in a few days. I can say that you finally will see more of angry K.C. I've always wondered what it would be like if he were really, really angry...**


	2. I'm Ready When You're Ready For Me

**Wow, this is going to be an interesting chapter... you have to read on to find out what it's about! I know I havent really written that much, but you are getting the story gradually! As I told you before, I don't own glee. It's ashamed! I only dream about it, but I guess that's my problem, right?**

Finn sent K.C. in. K.C. thought he had won the battle, because Finn had a sad look on his face. He didn't look him straight in the eye when he told him that Rachel wanted to talk to him. Clare, Alli, and Quinn watched in awe. They thought Finchel was over. Little did they know why Rachel wanted to talk to K.C...

"Hey, Rachel. Finn said you wanted to see me," K.C. said with a sly look on his face. He had been wondering if this moment would ever come.

Rachel look confused, but nodded anyway. What did Finn tell him that made him look so happy? She would expect Finn to tell him that he had no chance with her and for him to walk in looking upset. He came and sat by her hospital bed and grabbed her hand. She politely pulled away. _Weird, _thought. _Why would he grab my hand when Finn probably told him that we werent ever going to be together? _Then it dawned on her: She would have to break the news to him herself. All this time she thought that K.C. still liked Clare after they broke up last year. Clare didn't ever think he would go to Jenna after they broke up. She expected him to come crawling back to her.

"K.C., this is a little weird for me to tell you this. I can see that Finn didn't tell you what I thought he would. Look, I know that you like me and all, but considering you almost killed me I don't think we could be a couple. Your girlfriend is in jail, remember her? You guys never broke up. I don't want to be a rebound, either. I know you can tell that I like Finn a lot, but I like you, too. I would like to be friends with you, but going out would be too much. I'm sorry," she said with tears streaming down her face. She choked up a couple times.

"Don't you get it?" K.C. said." I _didn't_ shoot you. Right as I was about to, I realized that I loved you. I had to rethink it several times in glee club. I could never, ever try and kill you! Finn's broke your heart so many times. I broke Clare's, but you don't see her crawling back. I don't see what you see in him! He's been selfish and mean to you before. Why do you still like him?" K.C. asked. He thought that if he asked her question like that, she would answer and change her mind...

"He's funny, talented, sweet, adorable, and he's stood by me through everything. We never officially became a couple, but that was for personal reasons. We were getting really close before I got sent to the hospital. Did you know that he's loved me since we first sang together? That's why I still like him. Not because he's the quarter back, because we both like each other for who we are away from our peers. I know that you may think that every girl in school is in love with you, but I guess you're one off. I actually think you should try and win Clare back. She deserves you, more than I do. I knew you liked her, but Jenna kept flirting. She was in love, but you crushed her heart. She's the one you be trying to win over!" Rachel screamed at him. It was obvious that Clare and him were meant to be, whether he liked it or not!

K.C. kissed Rachel on the cheek. She felt offended, so the only thing she could think of doing was slapping him across the face. He got up and stormed out of the room. Meanwhile, Clare, Alli and Quinn were watching all of this happen outside the door. They figured their cue was to walk in when K.C. left, so they just barged in. "That was harsh," Alli said. It wasn't exactly helping anything, but Clare and Quinn nodded.

Rachel laughed. "He was being a jerk. He deserved what he got! If Finn had seen it, he would have gotten worse." It was true, Finn liked to beat guys who were mean to Rachel- especially Jesse! "And I meant that he should have been talking to Clare. He's known that me and Finn were probably going to be going out by the end of the week. It doesn't exactly make sense why he even tried," Rachel said. Everyone else giggled.

Clare's phone vibrated. She quickly read the message and blushed.

**From: K.C.**

** I wanna talk to you privately. Meet me in the lobby in ten minutes. P.S. I'm sorry for being a jerk. I should have know that Jenna was a scumbag. Sorry :(**

"It looks like he just took your advice to talk to me. I have to meet him in the lobby in ten minutes. We're going to talk... I have a feeling that this might actually be a good day!" Clare said peppy. Everyone clapped and smiled at her. She was glad to know that she would probably have a boyfriend before spring break even started.

"So, what about you and Finn? He walked out looking kind of sad, what was that all about?" Quinn asked. Everyone else looked eager. Rachel sighed. "Well, after I told him that I couldn't be with K.C., I told him I had to break the news myself. Knowing Finn, I figured he would have decided to tell him anyway. He actually walked out looking sad, tricking K.C. At first I was confused, because K.C. grabbed my hand. I pulled away and broke the news to him. I can't believe that Finn was actually able to keep a secret!" Rachel admitted. Everyone looked happy.

After about 5 minutes talking about Finn, Alli cleared her throught. "Sav is here to pick me and Quinn up. Clare, you better go downstairs to talk to K.C. See you, Rachel! I can't wait to see you and your boyfriend during spring break!" After saying goodbyes, they sent in Finn. He came in confused. He and Rachel had only talked a while ago, why did she want to talk to him again?

"What's up?" Finn asked. He knew that she let K.C. down, so she probably wanted to tell him all about it. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Since both of our parents are gone and nobody can pick me up, will you stay at my house with me on break? I'm being released in about an hour, and I have to rest for the rest of the night. I figure you could be my Dr. Hudson." Rachel said. Finn smiled at her. "I would love to. I need to go home and pack. I kind of need to tell Kurt, too. If he tells my mom I'd be dead. I'll see you in an hour,"Finn said. He was excited!

He kissed her on the cheek and drove home. he packed and drove back in twenty-five minutes. He actually ran into K.C. and Clare in the lobby. They looked happy, so he could tell Rachel about it later. He couldn't believe that he, Finn Hudson, would be staying with Rachel Berry for a week!

**Next chapter- Spring break! Lots of romance, and lots of drama! That's what I do people- learn to love it! Later you will see more of K.C. and Clare. You will get more of the degrassi when they go back to to school after break. INTENSE!**


	3. I Find It Hard To Say

**Heyyy people, I finally have the next chapter up. This will be pretty long, but it's probably my favorite chapter. And yes, I keep dreaming on and on so that's why there is so much for me to write about! As I said before, I don't own anything- glee or the song I put in. Not even the copyrighted foods! You will have to read the chapter to find out what song it is...Enjoy!:)**

Finn went home and packed. After five minutes, he got into his car and drove straight to the hospital. Finn ran in. He was excited. Since his mom and stepdad were one vacation for break, he didn't even have to tell her. Kurt was the one to worry about. Shockingly, Kurt was actually excited for Finn. It turns out Kurt was planning to stay at Mercedes' house for the week anyway. It was kind of weird that their plans took place at the same time, but it wasn't even suspicious to Finn. All he knew was that he was going to spend a week with the girl he was in love with.

He waited in the lobby. Finally, Rachel walked out. Quinn had let her borrow a yellow dress and a blue sweater. It fit just right. Finn talked to the doctors about what medication she has to take, how much, and for how long. He felt mature. _Wow, mom would be proud of me for taking care of her, but not exactly for staying with her all week, _he thought. But his mom's opinion didn't matter to him. It never really mattered. They walked to the parking lot and he helped Rachel into the car. The ride home was kind of quiet, and that definately wasn't expected. He knew Rachel would talk if he mentioned something along the lines of show choir, broadway, or the tony awards. The only thing he knew about was show choir, so he asked her if she missed glee.

"Yeah, I guess... I didn't miss all of it. I didn't miss the dance rehearsals, Santana calling me man hands, Puck being rude and obnoxious, and Mr. Shue trying to ruin my career. I did miss singing with you, dancing with you, practicing in the auditorium, being with my friends, and giving everyone encouragement." Finn laughed. _That's more like her, _he thought. All he could do was smile at her. She started going on and on about Santana's comments and Mr. Shue trying to ruin her life... He would nod and reply when he could even get it in.

When they got to Rachel's house, she had just started blabbing about the look on K.C.'s face when she slapped him. That was the only thing he wanted to hear about. They sat in the car until she was done telling him about it. They brought their stuff in and set it on the couch in her living room. They turned on a movie and watched for a while. They sat with arms around each other, Rachel cuddling into Finn's chest. Suddenly, Finn's phone went off. It was his mom. Rachel jumped and started laughing. He quickly answered it. "Hey mom," he said nervously. "Hey Finn, how's it going? Are you and Kurt taking care of each other?" She asked. "Um.. Yeah we're fine. He's staying over at Mercedes' house. Tina is supposed to go over there and stay too. But don't worry, I'll be fine alone tonight." Finn said. He couldnt tell his mom where he was. "Good, because I was little worried at first. I know how Kurt tries to avoid you as much as possible. But, anyway... How are you and Rachel doing? You guys should be together by now," she said, suspecting that he wasn't smart enought to make the first move. She knew how long it took for him to ask Quinn out. "We're fine. Everything's settled... I'm really lucky to have her," Finn said, winking at Rachel. She blushed. "Well I have to go. Me and Burt are going to eat. Love you, talk to you sometime tomorrow," she said.

He hung up after he said goodbye. He sighed,"That was a close one. A _scary_ close one." Rachel started laughing. She thought his reactions to things were kind of funny and cute. "So... should I cook for you?" she asked. Finn shook his head. "No, no, no. The doctor said to take it easy. I can make you dinner." He said. She started laughing even harder than before. "Do you even know how to make anything?" She questioned his ability. He was smarter than Brittany, but it was obvious that he couldn't make anything more than a sandwich. "Yes, I can make many things. Like Ramen Noodles... and Ramen Noodles."He said. She smirked,"How about Ramen Noodles? I actually thought that was what you were going to have me make you until you told me that I couldnt... But I will make anything you eat, as long as it's vegetarian." she said. He was confused... "No meat, right?" she nodded. "Wait, it's chicken flavored," he said. "It's fine, I can eat things that are flavored different meats, I just can't eat the actual meat." She said. "Ohhhh, well in that case, I should carry you into the kitchen so you can make sure I do it right," he said.

He craddled her into his arms. She was laughing but kept telling him to put her down. "The doctor said take it easy, Finn. I can still walk 50 feet," she said. "Your kitchen is farther away than that! Besides, if I'm taking care of you than I have to make it fun, right?" He told her. She nodded and kissed him on the cheek. He carried her into the kitchen and sat her down at the counter. He got out his cooking supplies and put on a pink apron. When he turned around to put water into the pot, she took a picture of him and saved it. BLACKMAIL! He actually made the Ramen Noodles well, without help at all. Rachel at them all, too. She was impressed. "Wow. You're better than I thought. I figured I would end up eating burnt noodles for dinner!" she said. He told her never to underestimate him. Then he did some weird ninja move when she was taking a drink of water. She spit it out at the sight of it, which made both of them laugh.

When she was done eating, she held her arms out and open for him. He picked her up and carried her back to the couch. They layed together watching movies until they both fell asleep. They were dreaming about each other. By the time they were even asleep, it was 1 a.m.- a first for Rachel Berry.

Rachel woke up the next morning, crying. Finn woke up. _What is going on? OH! Her pain meds must have worn off, _he thought. It kind of explained a lot! "What's wrong, Rach?" Finn asked. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'll be okay." Rachel lied. She was miserable. "Rachel, you need to take your pain medicine. I can tell you're in pain. There's no reason for you not to want to cry in front of me or even to ask for help. I would do anything for you." he said. They got up and walked to the medicine cabinet. Finn got out all the bottles of medicine she had to take and her daily vitamins she insisted she take. He got her a big glass of water and watched her swallow the giant pills one by one. "Those are huge," he said surprised. She had a big mouth sometimes, but he didn't think she could swallow all of those huge pills. "They're easy to swallow, don't worry! My vitamins are as big as most of these pills." she said. She kind of had a point- her vitamins were freakishly huge. And he knew because she made him take them! When she was done, Finn wrapped his arms around her waist. Her automatic response was to wrap her arms around his neck. He kissed her tightely on the lips.

As the kiss got more intense, Finn's phone began ringing. He looked down at his phone to see Puck's name flashing on his screen. He answered the phone confused. "Hello?" He said. He heard Quinn in the background asking Puck questions. "Dude, where are you? I was supposed to pick you and Berry up at your house for glee and you're not here!" He yelled. A lightbulb went on in Finn's head. _Oh, right. I forgot we even had rehearsal today..., _Finn thought to himself. "Sorry, I forgot. I'm actually at Rachel's house. We'll be ready in 5 minutes, if you can drive over here and get us." He suggested. He mouthed for Rachel to go upstairs and change for glee rehearsal. When the phone call ended, Finn ran to his bag and up the stairs to Rachel's room. She let him in and sent him to her bathroom to change. Soon, they were making their way downstairs when the doorbell rang.

"Guys, come on! Go get in the car so we can get going. Quinn is already worked up for me being late. So let's not make her more angry," Puck said. All Finn could think was that he sounded more whipped- haha! They made their way to Puck's car. In minutes, they were in front of the school. "C'mon, Rachel. It looks like the guys want to talk, so me and you should walk ahead," Quinn suggested. They made their way towards Clare and Alli and immediatly started talking about K.C. and Clare's discussion the day before.

Back with Finn and Puck, they watched their girlfriends walk ahead. "So, why were you at Rachel's? It was early, you don't wake up early unless she wakes you up!" Puck said. It was kind of true- she was pretty demanding! "Well, after we officially got back together, she asked me to stay at her house all of break so I can make sure she takes her meds while her parents are away," Finn explained. Puck let out a chuckle. He thought it was funny, but it didn't exactly make sense why. "So did you guys do the nasty yet, or is she going to make you wait?" He said. Finn gave him a dirty look. "We're waiting, unlike you. I can keep it in my pants! Well, that was mean, but anyway... I don't really think she trusts me yet. I really want everyone to sing to her in rehearsal today, I just don't know what we could sing." Finn said. Puck actually had a good idea. "Well here's what you're going to do: You're going to sing this song called Yours To Hold. It's a ballad, and it would be perfect. Everyone else will get it after a while, and Rachel might even start singing. It would be perfect," Puck suggested. He handed Finn the music and they practiced for a couple minutes until walking inside to join the rest of the glee club.

They headed into the school. Finn knew that the song would come naturally, and that it would work. "Excuse me, Mr. Shue. Puck and I would like to perform something. Everyone but Rachel needs to stand up for a second." Mr. Shue nodded. Everyone but Rachel stood up and walked towards the two guys. They handed out papers and whispered the plan to everyone. As they got it together, they took their places. Puck played his guitar, and every strum made Finn more and more nervous. _Okay, I can do this. I just can't think messing up. All my attention needs to be on Rachel and I can do this, _Finn thought. He knew that if he gave it his all, everything would fall into place. Finn took a step towards Rachel and opened his mouth to sing.

_I see you standing here_

_But you're so far away_

_Starving for your attention_

_You don't even know my name_

_You're going through so much_

_But I know that I could be the one to hold you, _Finn belted out, with everything he had. Rachel began to blush. Nobody had every given such feeling when they sung to her. Not even Jesse, because he was using her and really had no feelings for her. The rest of the glee club started singing along as Rachel teared up.

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

Finn pulled Rachel up to here feet and she began singing the second verse like she had been practicing all her life,

_I see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

_I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much_

_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you, _she sung with her eyes locked on Finn's like they were where they were supposed to be all along.

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold, _the other glee club members were watching in such amazement that they watch Finn and Rachel sing the chorus perfectly. All anyone could notice was the way all the couples in the glee club were looking at each other. Mr. Shue just sat down in the back of the room recording on his phone- he was probably planning on putting it on youtube.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach, _Rachel sung, interlocking her fingers with Finn's, and looking into his eyes. She knew she loved him then.

_You should know, _

_I'm ready when you're ready for me, _Finn sung with such emotion that even Puck got teary eyed.

_And I'm waiting for the right time_

_For the day I catch your eye_

_To let you know_

_That I'm yours to hold, _They finished together, ending strong. The glee club fell out of shock and began to join in the chorus.

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me, _the club harmonized perfectly, as Puck's strumming came to an end. The way their voices all harmonized was magical, and Mr. Shue started clapping. Finn and Rachel, of course, kissed each other. For once, Puck didn't yell rude comments to them. He actually wished that it was him and Quinn together then. For once, nobody judged anyone, and it was as if they were all there for each other for the first time. Rachel expected for Santana to inturrupt them, but she smiled at them. Brittany randomly asked why they were singing... oh, brittany! Everyone looked at her and laughed. She never understood why glee club couldnt be called dance club.


	4. I've Been Waiting For The Right Time

**Okay, this chapter is kind of cute. It finishes the week. I of course don't own glee, because all that i right would be part of episodes! I hope you like this chapter. This has taken me a long time to come up with, so it should be perfect. ENJOY! :)**

"Dude, thanks for the advice! It totally worked. I just need one favor, and then I will leave you alone," Finn begged. Pucked raised an eyebrow. "What do you want? She should be happy, you guys should be making out right now!" Puck didn't know what he could possibly do to help Finn. "Well, I want to make dinner for her. I made Ramen Noodles for her last night. It's embarassing! I want to make Rachel feel special tonight, I just don't know how I can do that when I can't even make dinner for her." Finn explained. Puck just kept nodding. He didn't know why it was such a big deal. He never cooked for Quinn before. He only sang to her once! "Well, why don't you have Kurt order some nice food for you. Hide the boxes and you could say you made it. Set up her living room like a picnic. When she takes a shower before, lay out a dress from her closet on her bed with a note- I don't know!" Puck yelled. He gets annoyed when Finn expects him to have an answer. He knows Finn isn't that smart, but he's the only one who nows how to impress his own girlfriend!

Shockingly, Finn liked Puck's idea. He walked over to Rachel to tell her that they needed to leave. Glee had gotten over about a half an hour after he had talked to Puck. While Rachel was hanging on him and Mr. Shue was talking, he figured out the whole night in his head. It would be easy because he knew Rachel would want to shower. "Hey, Rach. I was wondering if I could make dinner tonight? I really want to do something special,"Finn said. Quinn, Clare, and Alli's eyes were all opened wide. They kept mouthing OMG! to each other and ARE YOU SERIOUS? Finn didn't get why it was so shocking.

"Sure, Finn. That would be great! And look, thank you! Nobody has ever been so sweet to me," she told him. She tiptoed up and Finn bent down a little so she could kiss him on the cheek. Her friends thought it was so adorable. They walked away squealing. Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and they walked to his car. He watched her the whole way as she led him out to the parking lot. None of them could stop smiling. He opened the door for her. _He's also been so chivalrous!, _Rachel thought. That was one of the things she loved about him. When they smiled at each other, his heart melted. He knew he was in love with her.

When they were almost home, Rachel had already stopped talking about glee club. He asked her, "So, what time should we eat dinner? It's already 3:30." She thought for a minute, as if it was the hardest question. "Well, I want to take a shower and do my makeup. That will take about a half an hour. And I have to put up another myspace video... How about 5:30?" She asked. Finn just nodded. She started talking about what songs she should sing for her videos. She rambled on until they got home. It annoys everyone in glee club, but Finn thinks it's adorable. He thought it was one of the coolest things about her.

As soon as she got inside the house, she went up the stairs to take a shower. She told him she'd leave her bedroom door unlocked so he could grab his bag if he needed it. As soon as he heard the water in her shower, he reached into his pocket and whipped out his phone. He dialed Kurt's number. Each he started jumping excitedly each time it rang. "What do you want? Shouldnt you be with Rachel?" Kurt asked. _Well THAT was kind of rude!, _Finn thought. "Dude, I need your help! You need to order some good food for us and have it here by 5:15! I can't cook for her!" Finn yelled. He heard a button being pressed. "Okay, Finn you're on speaker phone with Mercedes and me. So, what kind of food do you have in mind?" kurt asked, sounding as if he was excited for his mission. "Well, I was kind of thinking meatless spaghetti and garlic bread. It's kind of fancy and vegan," He said. Mercedes decided to add, "That's really romantic. You have to do it, Kurt!" Finn felt encouraged and enthusiastic. "Finn, that isn't all you need. You know what? I will get the pictures of you two that you keep in your room and get some developed. Then you can scatter them out. This will be perfect! I will start making preperations when i get to the phone book!" Kurt said, actually excited compared to how he sounded earlier.

Finn ran upstairs after Kurt gave him more details and ideas. He opened the door to Rachel's door and ran to the closet. Kurt told Finn to lay out the dress she wore at Regionals and that he would bring him his outfit from regionals. He wrote her a quick note and layed it out on her bed.

Ten minutes later, he was done setting up until Kurt was there to drop off other things. Finn decided to find some good music to play on their date. He figured that music always made Rachel feel good. He found the perfect songs to play, and he was already nervous. Meanwhile...

Rachel called for Finn to make sure he wasnt in her room. When she figured it was okay, she went to her bed, only to find her dress and a note. She was so shocked. She didn't know what to say! She changed into her dress and started doing her hair and makeup.

When she was all done getting ready, she called Finn up to her room. He stood in the doorway and saw her standing there looking more beautiful than ever. "Wow, Rach. You look absolutely stunning!" Finn told her. She pulled him into her room and asked for her help. She set up her camera and Finn started to video tape her singing as he sat on her bed. When she was finished with her first song, she noticed a huge smile on Finn's face. She stopped the camera and asked him, " What are you smiling for?" He started laughing. "You're just so amazing, Rachel. I'm so glad to have you in my life. It's a blessing to know that you are My Girl. I just can't tell you how much I love you." Finn told her. She blushed. "Finn... Th-that was the best thing anyone has ever told me in my whole entire life!" She exclaimed. She walked over to him and gave him a firm kiss. As they pulled away they both started smiling at each other.

Five minutes later, they were still videotaping her singing. Then the door rang. "I'll get it, Rach. You keep taping. I need to finish setting up for dinner anyway," he said walking toward the doorway. He ran downstairs and opened the door to find Kurt holding two boxes- one of food, and one of decorations and Finn's clothes. He quickly plated the food, got out drinks, layed out the pictures, and changed just before Rachel finished her last song.

He heard her coming down the stairs. He directed all his attention to her as she walked gracefully down. When she reached him, he grabbed her hand. He gently pulled her to a blanket he had layed out in the living room. There were plates of food sitting out, candles lit, and pictures of the two scattered across the floor. She gasped at the sight of it all. "Finn, how did you do this?" She asked. He laughed. "I thought I could do this for you. It's better than Ramen Noodles." He said. It made her laugh. She thought it was cute that he even offered to make her dinner. They sat down together, holding hands keeping eye contact for several minutes.

After the several minutes of silence, Finn handed her a plate and a fork. "I didn't put any meat in the sauce. I wasn't going to make you eat it."He said. All she could think about was how sweet he was for even remembering that she didn't eat meat. They started eating and talking to each other- or, Rachel was talking mostly... They finished their dinner and got up as a very familiar song started playing. "Faithfully? That's our song, Finn! Thank you so much!" He asked her to dance. He promised not to step on her feet, which made her laugh. They kept dancing, even though the song was over. Finn never looked down at his feet the whole time. Rachel was actually impressed.

About 5 minutes later, they started talking about the best memories they have with each other. They thought back to the best times they had ever had and it made them think about how lucky they were that they had each other. "Rachel?" Finn asked, after she had finished talking about the day in the stairwell. "Yes, Finn?" "I love you. I love how you dress, your eyes, how you talk, your hair, when you lay your head on my chest, your smile, your laugh, and everything else. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't believe I finally found someone as unique and special as you. You are so amazing!" Finn told her. Rachel started crying. "What's wrong?" He asked. _Why is she crying, I told her that i loved her and now she's crying in front of me? I don't really think I did anything! _Rachel started giggling"Nothing's wrong, Finn. You are just the most amazing person I've ever met. I am glad that you can accept me for who I am. You are so sweet to me, and Finn?" She added. "Yes, Rach?" he asked, glad that he did something right for once. "I love you, too." she told him. He was absolutely stunned.

It started getting later. After Rachel had helped him clean up (because she insisted she clean up), they put in a movie and layed on the couch. Not even half way through the movie, Rachel fell asleep in Finn's arms, with her head on his chest. He woke her up and made her take her pain medicine and all the pills she was supposed to take at night. She fell asleep at the kitchen counter staring at Finn. He picked her up like a baby and carried her up to her bedroom. He wanted to make sure that she was okay through the night, so he slept next to her. He couldn't fall asleep, but not because he felt awkward in her room (believe me, he did!), but because she kept saying his name in her sleep. Everytime she said it, she cuddled in closer to him. She had the clapper lights, so he clapped them off, but tried not to wake up Rachel.

**Tidbits of the week from then on...**

The rest of spring break was like a dream to both of them. They went to the mall a few times, but one time they saw the whole glee club. They were all in the middle of the mall sitting around a big, black grand piano The club decided to do a song in front of everyone. They got a ton of applause from people walking by and even got tips from people. They decided to give it to Mr. Shue when they went back to school. The local news station was there doing a report on what kids were doing over spring break. The news reporter heard the singing and made them perform on the news. It was exciting for all of them, but without a doubt would have made Vocal Adrenaline jealous. Finn and Rachel ran into Clare and K.C. once. They were holding hands and kissing. Finn and Rachel thought it was cute. They were glad that they were finally a couple again. Finn was even more excited because of the fact that he didn't have to worry about him hitting on his girlfriend anymore.

They took a trip to Cedar Point with Clare, Alli, Puck, K.C., Quinn, Alli's boyfriend Drew, and Alli's brother Sav. The only reason it was cool with Rachel for K.C. to go was because he wasn't trying to make a move on her. Instead, he was dating Clare. The only person left out was Alli's brother, Sav, who was sent to supervise the group of teens. His girlfriend Holly J met them up later in the day.

Finn surprised Rachel by taking her to a small town called McConnelsville, Ohio. The town and the small town across the river hold a festival every year. They ran into a group of teenagers doing mission work down there and went to hang out with them. They went to work with them the next day. The group was from Goshen, Indiana and was building a room for two young kids with muscular dystrophy. Rachel was the one who decided that they should stay and help. They didn't get to work at the home with the two boys, but got to work at a warehouse with 5 youth girls. They went to lunch with them when they were done and walked across the bridge to look around town. It was one of their favorite trips the whole break. The group was nice, but one of the young girls really stood out to them. She was very petite, and was shockingly good at working in the warehouse. She told them about herself and told them about her wish to be in glee club just like them. It touched Finn and Rachel so much that the girl emails them. They are very close now.

The youth group they met in McConnelsville was headed home the day Finn and Rachel left. They went with them to Magic Mountain and a mall in Colombus. They still stay in touch with the youth group. They promised to come and visit them in the town they were from. Even though Rachel was Jewish, she really felt like the was really into christianity. Finn was religious as a kid, but when he got to high school he started pulling away. Meeting that group made him realize that he needed to go back to being how he was earlier in his life. He was so glad to help. They exchanged numbers with the kids in the youth group and the youth pastor, and went their seperate ways. They were so glad that they had met them.

The day both of their parents got back, Finn had his stuff at his house. Kurt swore not to tell about him staying at Rachel's house or the trips they took. They said goodbye Sunday morning, only to see each other again the next day back at school. Rachel never wanted break to end. She was so nervous about going back to school and seeing people that not only didn't like her befor but the people that hated her for having Jenna arrested. Coach Sylvester would kill her for having one of the Power Squad girls arrested. She didn't want the day to ever come.

**So, what did you think? review, please! and the youth group that went to mcconnelsville, ohio? that was my youth group. I couldnt think of anything cooler to add that they did. I actually think that it was good for them to go. I worked in the warehouse in real life. We are from Goshen, Indiana, we did build a room for 2 kids with muscular dystrophy, we actually went out for lunch and walked around town. I decided to make me the petite girl that was good at working. I decided that if they met a girl with a passion for helping people and performing, it would make their trip better. I do wish that we would have met them if their characters were real. i think that it would have been amazing. well, anyway... next chapter: goin back to school!**


	5. I'm Stretching

**This is the last chapter. I have a sequel to this and On A Mission- the inside story of spring break- called Summer Boot Camp. Check it out. I am definately going to write more degrassi and glee crossovers, because i keep having odd dreams. :) Enjoy this chapter! It's really kind of intense, but things brighten up in my sequel! Again, I don't own glee!**

Rachel kept wishing Monday would never come. The only thing good about her going back to school was 1. being with Finn and 2. going back to glee. This time, she didn't work out after she woke up. She woke up later than usual. She didn't jump out of bed. She dragged herself to the closet to find something easy and normal to wear. She felt like she didn't need to wear her skirts at the time. She actually wore jean shorts, a grey v-neck tee, and silver sandals she bought with her new friend from Indiana.

Finn got to her house 5 minutes earlier. He walked to her door. Her dads sent her upstairs to Rachel's room. He quietly openned the door and tiptoed to her bathroom. He stood in the doorway and called her name. She jumped and started laughing for the first time in what felt like centuries. She finished her makeup and grabbed her backpack from Finn. "Let's go. I just want to get the day over with, I don't care if I get slushied- as long as I don't have to see it then I'll be happy." Rachel said. "It" meant Jenna. She got a text from Clare over the weekend saying that they released Jenna because she was pregnant and they would get a bad rep to have a pregnant prisoner. She was not happy that she would be back.

They got in the car and drove for a few minutes before Finn noticed that Rachel was crying. "I know that this is going to be really hard for you, but I'll be with you every step of the way. If she even comes near you, I will make sure that she doesn't talk to you or touch you. I would never let her do anything more to you," Finn said. Rachel nodded. Finn took her hand and held it the rest of the way. Every once in a while, she would start shaking and Finn would have to tell she was going to be alright.

When they parked Finn's car, he turned and looked at Rachel. "You'll be fine, babe. I'll make sure she doesn't go near you. The whole glee club has your back. And I will make sure that nobody will throw a slushie at you today. I love you too much to see you in more pain." Finn said. She smiled and nodded. He walked her in with his arm around her waist, holding her bag for her. He walked her to every single class. He ate lunch with her. Jenna looked scared when she saw Puck and the rest of the glee guys, including K.C., with Rachel. She avoided them all day and sat with members of the Spirit Squad.

After school, glee club went on. Jenna, to everyone's suprise, didn't show up. "Jenna confronted me this morning to say that she is quitting glee club. She feels too ashamed to come here knowing that all of you don't like her." Mr. Shuester said. Everyone looked at each other looking guilty. Rachel's grip on Finn's hand tightened. She started cutting off circulation so he decided to rub her back instead. She looked like she was going to burst out in tears.

"Before we start, K.C., Clare and I have something to say," Alli said as she stood up. "We've decided to quit. My parents said they can't let me do extra-curriculars anymore, and K.C. and Clare feel like it would be best to quit." Alli said. Everyone nodded. They decided to sing one last song together before they left. Everyone began to cry at the end. The rest of rehearsal was emotional for everyone.

Finn drove Rachel home. "How was your day?" Finn asked. Rachel shrugged. "Okay, I guess. It went better than I thought it would, but that's because of one person." Rachel said. She smiled at Finn. "You're the only reason it went so well. Jenna didn't come near me at all. All thanks to you. Thanks." Rachel said. Finn turned to look at her at a stoplight. "I'm glad I was able to help you. I didn't want you to be miserable when you have so much joy left in you. I hate seeing you upset and emotionless, you know?" Finn asked. He took her hand and continued to drive.

When they got to Rachel's house, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. I can't tell you how lucky I am to have you. I wouldn't make anything between us any different. I never thought that I would have found someone as right for me as you. I love you," Rachel said. He smiled at her. "I love you too, Rach. I'll call you later." Finn said. She got out of the car and ran into her house. When she got inside the door, she shut it and threw her back against it. She had finally gotten something right.

Finn drove away with a big grin on his face. Suddenly, he noticed someone walking across the street. The only reason it shocked Finn was because it was pouring rain. It took him a second to realize the person was Jenna. He drove up next to her, suddenly with a straight face. He rolled down his window. "Jenna! What are you doing in the rain? You're going to get sick and it could hurt the baby!" Finn yelled. She looked confused, like she didn't know how he knew her secret. She opened his passenger door and got into the car.

"Why are you talking to me? I thought that you would hate me for doing what I did to Rachel," Jenna said. "I should hate you, maybe. But I don't. I don't hate anyone. I know that you're going through a hard time right now. Yeah, I am mad about you shooting Rachel, but if you got sick and both you and the baby got hurt, I would feel bad," Finn said. Jenna looked at him. "I'm realy sorry I shot Rachel. I truely thought that I would miss because of my terrible aim. I didn't know how bad it would feel until after I did it. I felt like I was hated by the world. I've never told anyone, but I cut. It's dangerous, I know, but I just feel so alone and hated sometimes. It may seem like I have it together and that I'm really peppy all the time, but even the happiest people have dark times. Nobody really gets me," Jenna said. Finn nodded and drove her home.

When Finn got into his room at home, his phone buzzed.

_Hey, just making sure you got home okay. It may seem lame, but I care- Rachel*_

_Yeah, I'm home. I actually ran into someone. They were walking in the rain, so I dropped them off. Thanks for caring:)- Finn*_

_Oh, Finn. You're so chivalrous! Want to come over for dinner? My dads are working late again, so it's just me- Rachel*_

_Sure, I'd love to. What time do you want me?- Finn*_

_I always want you:) Come whenever you like- Rachel*_

_Okay, babe. I'll be there in 10. Love you- Finn*_

_Love you too. I'll see you soon:)- Rachel* _

Finn was excited. He threw on a new shirt that wasn't wet and checked his hair in the mirror. He ran up down the stairs and yelled for his mom. "Mom! I'm going to Rachel's for dinner! I'll be back when I"m normally back!" She yelled back that it was fine, and he ran out the door. It had stopped raining. He got into his car and started driving with another huge grin on his face. He didn't have anything stopping him from his moment of happiness.

When he got to Rachel's house, he ran to the door. She opened the door as soon as she heard the knock. "Hey," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on in, I'm almost done with dinner." Rachel said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her house. He sat at the counter on a tall chair as she finished cooking. "I take it you're feeling really good tonight," Finn said. She turned around to smile at him. "Just a little bit... I just can't help myself! You would think I'd be depressed after what happened a couple weeks ago, but I'm totally fine." Rachel said. He was worried that she was just putting on a brave face, but he could tell that she really was happy.

"Did I tell you who I ran into?" Finn asked. She shook her head. "I actually was driving back home when I saw Jenna walking on the sidewalk. It was pouring and cold, and I felt kind of bad." Finn said. She nodded slowly, trying to focus on the food in front of her. "Oh... did you talk?" Rachel asked. Finn thought it was bad he brought it up. "Well, yeah. I know that I should hate her, but I don't hate anyone. I decided I should just be nice since it's the right thing to do, you know? And I know that it would have been bad if she got sick being pregnant and all. I would still feel bad. She even said that she feels torrible and that she cuts. She said she felt so hated after shooting you and that she's sorry," Finn said.

"Well that was nice of you. I feel bad that she has a cutting problem and all. I don't really hate her, either. I'm upset with her, but it is the right thing to do. I'm proud of you, Finn. You are so sensitive, sweet, adorable, caring, and loving. I don't ever want to loose you," Rachel said. Finn was shocked that she was so happy that he helped her. He thought she would be all dramatic and upset about it. "Well, you don't even need to worry about losing me. I will always be there for you, no matter what happens," Finn told her. He grabbed her hand from across the dinner table and kissed it.

After they finished their food, they decided to watch tv before it got really late. Rachel layed against Finn with her head on her chest. He had an arm around her small waist and one hand on her thigh. After channel surfing, nothing good was on. "Finn, what would you have done if you were there when I got shot?" Rachel asked. He looked down at her and flat out told her "I would have pulled the gun away from K.C. before Jenna could have gotten ahold of it. Then I probably would have beat the crap out of K.C. for even thinking about shooting you." Rachel giggled. "What? You know that I didn't exactly like him when we met. He betrayed me and lied to everyone," Finn said. Rachel nodded. "I love when you're so protective."

It got later, and Rachel told Finn that he needed to drive home before he got too tired to drive. "Pick me up tomorrow like you did today," She said. She pecked him on the cheek and sent him to his car. He couldn't help but think about how much he liked Rachel.

The rest of the school year went the same way. With all the football guys at her side, Rachel never got slushied and Jenna never talked to her. It was a good end to the year. They won regionals and got to have glee club for another year. Finn and Rachel stayed together, K.C. and Clare got more serious, and Jenna's secret got out. Coach Sylvester kicked her off the squad and she became a loser without anybody. She did stop cutting and got the counseling she needed. Everything ended out well for everyone. They finally were able to start their summer break without any drama.


End file.
